


Changing Silk

by Laplace_Aura



Category: Dwarf Fortress
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Bugs & Insects, Metamorphosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laplace_Aura/pseuds/Laplace_Aura
Summary: Just like any member of her species Sastel feels a series of bodily changes approaching, and seeks shelter in an abandoned house her people use during it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Changing Silk

Feeling the changes coming, Sastel Oilmilker sequesters herself to an abandoned hovel, claiming it as her temporary nest.

A part of her fears the boogeymen... but the manfolk settled this area. They avoid the premises and so too does her kin. In the hovel are the wispy remains of others who nested here. It isn't any ancestral site, but her tribe... well they took to nesting in the burned out remains of the human village since coming up from caverns breached by dwarven folk generations ago.

It evokes some ancestral memory within her, of past generations seeking the comfort of a carved out hollow in the caves, or along the sides of an ore vein. Just abrasive enough to ward off predators, but soft enough that it would not pierce her hide.

Sastel shuts the door, unpacks, and begins to collect the silk of her forebearers as a means to barricade the possible entrances and exits. 

A couple bed frames are pushed together. Dwarven-make, but lined with the faded human textiles. 

This would be her home for hours?

Days? 

Would it take weeks? Sastel wonders... she should have made sure before she had gone off on her own. It was different for everyone, yes, but the venerable ones of her people had a way of knowing.

Everything in her pack laid out atop the bed, the thought of months spent inside here crossed her mind but she pushed it away. 

The changes took however long they took.

She was prepared.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy I wrote this a week or two back just because the concept popped into my head.
> 
> I don't think canon actually has purring maggot people, but I liked the thought enough to draft it up.... mostly because there's no mention in-game as to what purring maggots are larvae *of* rather than just simply stating "they are maggots, and as such larva" lol


End file.
